


The urban lights

by wanderervn



Series: [Zephys x Nakroth] A thousand years [4]
Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderervn/pseuds/wanderervn





	The urban lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiriLivilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriLivilla/gifts).

_3 hours ago...._

\- Why did you wipe it out? - He asked hesitantly when seeing that I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket. Lifting his chin with one hand, I carefully wiped out the red lipstick on his face. On the corner of his lips, there was a bruise spreading like a drop of raw ink on a blank page. He gently raised his hands when I accidentally rubbed the bruises a little hard.

\- Sorry...

\- Nothing...I have to thank you.

The night rain started to get heavier. The porch where he and I were staying could not be used to hide any longer. Each gust of wind blew the cold raindrops into us. He shrunk a little while his arms hugging his thin body. The silver sequin dress was tattered. I hurriedly put my coat on him.

\- Let me take you home.

\- No way, I'm not done yet ...

\- You can't do anything in this situation. Don't be stubborn. I will ask my friend for this, he knows the owner of this club so it's okay.

The scarlet eyes scanned a suspicious look at me.

\- Why are you so good to me?

\- Things to do, how can I see they hit you and just stand there?

\- But how do you know I'm ...

\- That you are male? - I looked at him with mischievous smile - May I tell you more on the car?

=====

_3 months ago..._

\- Hey, Zephys, would you like to have a drink tonight? - The pat from Omen made me take my eyes off the computer screen.

\- There's a whole bunch of documents to deal with. No matter you finish it or not, there will always be more tomorrow. Live a little bit. If you kept burying yourself in the works like that, when could you get married?

I laughed at the reason of his convincing hearing. Hesitatingly looking at the opened tabs on the browser and then down to the desktop calendar, I decided to turn off the laptop. As a police officer, the excessive tranquility of the city sometimes turned my job down to just a bunch of papers. I was dealing with immigrant files. Boredom, of course, but I still wanted to finish it so that I had a chance to transfer to other positions. That day was Saturday, with the desire to quit the job for several weeks, I saw no reason not to reward myself with a relaxed night.

\- Where are you having in mind now?

I asked Omen while packing my laptop and putting on the coat. He leaned lazily on the chair with his long legs on the table.

\- I know one place. The drinks and also the girls are good.

I smiled contentedly, it sounded fun indeed. It has been a long time since I did not spend a few nights drinking with friends. The weather forecast that night said it was heavy rain, but the atmosphere remained muggy. There would be a lot of rain, satisfying the thirst of the sky.

Both of us drove to the edge of the city, where the most famous nightclubs in this country located. I looked into the rearview mirror, Omen motioned me to turn into a more quiet street. He parked his car in a dark but almost full garage, hidden deep in the alley. I watched his footsteps hurrying up a rusty staircase.

This guy knows quite a few strange places. But the interesting compensated for the strange. Although I am a cop, I am not afraid to follow him into places like this. Anyway, I am a normal person who needs entertainment, and who knows, these places could help me collect a few things which could pull me out of paperwork. As I was making excuses myself, I leisurely followed Omen. On the escalator there was a heavy door. I pushed it behind him.

A row of bright lights caught my eyes and the electronic music with enthusiastic guitarists was burning hard on the stage. The dome-shaped design of this nightclub makes one feel like getting into a honeycomb. Even more like that when dozens of hexagonal rooms stretch from the floor to the top of the ceiling. I watched in amazement as the servants and the dancers moved, they swung up colorful cables straight into the small hives. Inside those rooms, countless people were drunk, some were enamored with some dancers. I took a deep breath. The noise. The music. The sparkling lights. A great place to forget the boring works.

\- Well, good game, my friend.

My compliment flew into the air when I realized Omen had melted into the crowd. I looked over the club to find him sitting at the bartender. There was something strange on his careless face. Next to him was a small bartender with light violet hair flowing past his forehead. I sat next to Omen.

\- Ah you are here, let me introduce you to the owner of this bar, very young but also super talented - Mganga.

The mischievous green eyes looked back at me and he greeted.

\- So you're Omen's friend. Nice to meet you, Mr….

\- Zephys, call me Zeph.

I greeted the boy with a smile.

\- What do you want to try tonight? - Mganga rubbed his hands together, expecting.

\- Ah, actually I ...

Omen laughed.

\- This guy is a little bit obsolete. You could make something popular for him.

His voice calmed down when he responded to Mganga. His passionate gaze could not pass me. So he invited me to come here just to meet his dream object. It was not surprising at all. I knowed the strange taste of this long haired guy. As I was thinking about that, suddenly the surroundings were quiet like someone suddenly turning off the sound of life. The orchestra stopped playing, everyone turned their eyes to the main stage. Mganga said softly.

\- It's time, you are so lucky, Zeph, tonight the best dancers will have a special performance, especially "her".

\- Who?

My question was engulfed again by the cheering of the crowd when a lot of dancers was stepping onto the stage. Silver lights shone from the miniskirts radiating on the dark stage. The music began to play with the variation of shimmering bulbs on the ceiling. In the middle of the stage, a long hair with the color of the full moon was passing by. The bright red lips smiled attractively on the porcelain skin. The crowd held their breath as they watched the silver-haired girl's footsteps. A gentle wave like swan wings and the music began to play, cuddling along the curves of that girl. It took me a while to realize that I was also holding my breatht. Until Omen whispered.

\- Have you washed your eyes yet? It’s Nadia, the jewel of this club.

=====

_1 month ago..._

After that time, I came here at least once every week with Omen. The work was reduced, so I had more time, but I knowed for sure the reason Omen came here was not because of the entertainment or the unique (but also delicious) beverages, but because of the person who created those drinks. Well, it was fun to go with him, but actually, I also had my own interest there.

Nadia.

Not because she is pretty or dances beautifully. It was just that I was getting notice this girl more. Of course, I am a policeman, I cannot quit my working senses. Those ruby eyes looked heavy, with no provocative stares like the first day I watched her dance here.

I remembered one time, it seemed that in an acrobatic, she slipped and the injury seemed quite serious, but for some reasons the next day she could perform as usual. Ever since then, she looked a little different.

If I had to say it, it would not be no way to see me as a stalker. Omen might have noticed it at the same time, but he was too interested in Mganga to care about what I did. Whenever Nadia finished dancing, I often waited to quietly follow her behind the stage. Sometimes when I was caught, I pretended to say that I was looking for a restroom, but after many times, I ran out of reasons. Several times I gave her a few packages of paper towels, sometimes a cigarette.

But Nadia rejected all of them, in the latter days she was almost completely silent with me. Although a thank you smile still maked me flustered, there were actually something that maked me a little bit confused. It was as if there were two people inside her.

Could it be... but she had just squeezed my hand in her room, right? Anyway, after that she had an implicit push, telling me to leave.

_Until that day..._

Maybe it had been a long time since I drank so much. And this day I went alone to the club. Nadia's alienation in recent weeks had really upset me. She did not dance this day. I went to the stairs behind the back door, took a cigarette. The light from the matchbox glowed in the pouring rain. I was closing my eyes and inhaling the air smelled full of the soil then a series of crashing sounds beneath the small alley made me awake.

The sound was getting louder and louder, which continued to form like a scuffle. I gently went down the stairs, chose a place out of sight and started watching. A group of four towering men were surrounding a slender body. From the gap between their legs, I could clearly see the gleam of the silver sequin dress. My hand touched the gun.

A guy suddenly kicked the stomach of the slender man. To my surprise, the smaller one dodged the kick so tightly and even returned a punch to that guy's lower body. But also very quickly after that, the remaining three men had no mercy on the small body.

\- Do you think your sister could escape?

\- After today, we will come to your house.

\- That's smart, come here to save your sister's life. Oh no, I think it’s super stupid.

\- She has no pay at all, that bitch.

The gunfire rang out sharly in the empty alley. I calmly walked over my hidden palce with the police badge displayed.

\- The next bullet won't fly into the sky like that.

The gangster disappeared as fast as usual. There was only Nadia lying there, curling up like a child. I quickly checked her condition. One side of the dress was torn, lots of bruises on that body. It could be said that most of Nadia's body was exposed to my eyes because the dress was completely crushed. And my calmness completely surprised the opponent, more than it turned out I was a cop. Below that dress, it was obviously a male body.

=====

_2 hours ago..._

\- So... you came to the club, pretending to be your twin sister, all this time?

The person next to me nodded slightly. His eyes tiredly looked at the road ahead.

\- What's your name?

A silence.

\- Nakroth...

I slowed down and watched over to the person next to me. Nakroth looked like his sister a lot, except that his jaw was a bit square, but in general that elegant beauty could only be genetic.

\- I heard them mention about the debt?

\- It's Nadia’s. When she got injured, she borrowed money for thr treatment, and she also didn’t wanna lose her job at the club, so I...

Nakroth's voice was getting smaller. I clicked my tongue to ignore.

\- It's not like I enjoy any of this.

Nakroth pulled my coat over his body. I suddenly wanted to tense the atmosphere.

\- Thank you for sharing, not to say, you dance as well as Nadia.

I feel like the more he sinked into my coat.

\- Nadia and I learned to dance together ...

The lights on the street illuminated his face. I saw a pink blush on her cheeks and also a frown.

\- What are you smiling at?

\- No, it's nothing... Oh, your house is there, right?

The "house" here was indeed a combination of shabby motels. I gou used to see many same places in the city center, the work of immigration records simply maked me pay attention to such areas.

Nakroth wanted to get off the car by himself, but seeing the way he staggered on his bruised feet made me nervous.

\- Hey, let me help...

I put his arm around my neck, the other hand supported his waist, and guided him to the last apartment at the corner. The door opened after the doorbell and Nadia appeared. Needless to say, she was so surprised at that moment.

=====

_6 months later..._

Lokheim was on its chilly early winter, the winds were carrying drizzles still wandering around the roads here. I put my hand in my pockets, watching the passersby hustling up and down the street. Nakroth walked beside me, and sometimes he pushed his feet down to the splashing roadbed. We had just returned from his class. Nakroth decided to return to the college, fulfilling his unfinished dream of being a lawyer. This day he said that he wanted to visit my place.

In the past few months, a lot of things happened that made me a little surprised, I had tried my best to help him and his sister stay away from the debt collectors, thankfully in return, everything went smoothly. I was with them all the times to make sure there was no harm from the gang anymore. Omen, he just shook his head and clicked his tongue. At last, it turned out that this guy’s taste was as strange as his. Even Nadia quit her old job and entered a decent art school.

I pushed the door of my apartment, and Nakroth timidly entered it, gazed his eyes around the room.

\- Nothing much, hope you like it.

Nakroth nodded.

\- Not bad, but I need to go to the toilet for a while.

\- You are welcome.

While waiting, I laid down on the bed, enjoying a cozy fireplace. A soft knock woke me up. I may never forget that day. Or more exactly, the scene before my eyes. Nakroth leaned against the door, wearing a dancer dress like in the past, a glittering silver one that matched his hair. A breathtaking beauty.

\- For what occasion?

\- I told you I hadn’t had the chance to thank you.

Then he approached me gently like a cat.

\- Come on, don't be so surprised. I know you want this, don’t you, cop?

The little cat had come very close. So close that I immersed myself in the scent of his hair. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled gently. The sweet thing fell on my lap.

\- If you said so, I'm not afraid to accept this gratitude.

And when our lips met, on a warm winter night, the streets of Lokheim were still lit with gleaming lights.


End file.
